My Destiny (?)
by Nakane Chiru
Summary: Oh tamatlah riwayat hidupku ini.. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengagumi kecantikannya, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan "Ya..." - ah..! bodohnya diriku ini..! Aku ingin kembali..! aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya..! Oh Kamisama, kabulkanlah doaku ini...!


_Oh tamatlah riwayat hidupku ini.._

_Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengagumi kecantikannya, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan "Ya..." - ah..! bodohnya diriku ini..! Aku ingin kembali..! aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya..! _

_Oh Kamisama, kabulkanlah doaku ini...!_

* * *

><p><strong>My Destiny (?)<br>**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Rin!... apakah kau masih diatas..? cepatlah turun. Sarapan sudah kubuat..! kalau kau tak kunjung turun, aku makan milikmu..!"

#Bruuk

Namaku Rin, Rin kagamine. Aku baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidur yang dikarenakan suara kak "Meiko" yang menggelegar badai sehingga terjatuh kelantai yang keras dan tak nyaman, aku benci itu. Aku benci segala sesuatu yang keras. contohnya kak meiko. Keras sekali suaranya. Heran mengapa tetangga kami tidak protes.

"Kalau kau tak turun, **JERUK**-mu akan KUMAKAN..! mengerti..!? **KUMAKAN**..!"

... Ada penekanan nada pada kata "jeruk" dan "kumakan". Sebenarnya sih aku tak peduli, aku punya banyak jeruk dirumah ini. kalau kau mau makan satu, ambil saja. Aku masih memiliki 20 puluh buah yang ku beli kemarin... yang ku beli kemarin...kemarin...

"WAT..?!"

Aku langsung berdiri, dan berlali ke bawah dengan secepat yang kubisa.. 'Bukan jeruk itu kan? pasti bukan..!' pasti bukan..! kalau iya... matilah aku..!

"MEIKO~SAN..! JERUK ITUU MILIKU..!JANGAN KAU SENTUH!" Teriakku setelah turun dari tangga itu. Tanpa kusadari, kaki kananku ini menginjak sesuatu yang licin.  
><strong>#Buakh...<strong>aku mengusap - usap bokongku "iiitai...". Lalu aku melihat benda didepanku...

"Sabun?! Hooo... kau pasti bercanda, iyakan meiko~san?"

"Oh, aku tak sengaja menaruhnya disitu.."

Apa katanya? tak sengaja menaruh sabun disitu? anak kecil saja tahu dimana tempat sabun, yaitu dikamar mandi...KAMAR MANDI..! adakah orang yang menaruh sabun didepan tangga..!?

"Itu tidak masuk akal meiko~san... " Lalu aku berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke meja makan. eh? tidak ada jeruk? padahal tadi meiko~san berkata ada jeruk...

"Meiko~san... mana jeruk ku?"  
>.<p>

Meiko~san tidak menjawabku. iya sibuk melakukan sesuatu didapur...aku penasaran...jangan - jangan... Meiko~san sudah memakan jeruk ku... ia sudah memakan jeruk terakhirku..! tunggu... jangan salah sangka dulu Rin..! Meiko~san tidak akan memakan jeruk spesialku, aku sudah memberi notes_ 'itu miliku'_ .

"Meiko~san...kau tidak menjawabku..!" aku menghampiri Meiko~ san, dan melihat apa yang iya lakukan...  
>...<p>

Ia menghalangi pandanganku..! apa sih yang ia sembunyikan. lalu pandanganku tertuju ke tempat sampah. Ada kupasan kulit yang aku tahu pasti, itu... itu kulit jeruk..! Meiko~san memakan jeruk ku..!? APA..!?

"TIIIIDDAAAKKKKK..! NOOOO..! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME..!" Teriakku histeris sambil berlutut.

"Oi..oi..oi.. Rin, ada apa denganmu?"Meiko memberiku tatapan menjijikan.

"Kau telah hiks...memakan hiks.. je..jeruk...jeruk miliku..!" terlihat banyak air mata bercucuran disekitarku.

"Ya ampun Rin...! aku menaruh jerukmu itu dibekalmu...BEKALMU..!" Bentak Meiko~san sembari memperlihatkan bekal yang ia buat.

Eh..? tunggu... bekal? buat apa bekal? aku kan li...bur... OH MY GOD..! SEKARANG TANGGAL 10 JULI..! aku seharusnya sekolah di sekolah baruku..!

Tanpa basa - basi lagi, aku segera berdiri, mandi, memakai seragam kemudian turun lagi untuk mengambil bekalku dengan secepat kilat. Seharusnya aku tidak terlambat di sekolah baruku ini. Aku tak mau reputasiku sebagai anak baik, manis dan tepat waktu dari sekolah lamaku hilang..! aku ingin disekolah baruku ini, aku mendapat gelar itu..!.

setelah selesai memakai sepatu, aku pun pergi..

"HOI..! Kau belum makan sarapanmu..!"

"Aku tidak Lapar..!"

"Hah... dasar anak itu.."

.

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Drap...Drap..Drap..  
>'<p>

_'Aku harap tidak terlambat,jangan bilang bahwa aku terlambat..! oh kamisama...AKU TIDAK INGIN TERLAMBAT'_

Aku telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang Crypton Future Media Academy atau bisa disingkat , sekolah putri terkenal diTokyo. Aku tak menyangka sekolah ini lebih bagus dari pada yang kulihat di internet. Awal kau menapakan kaki masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah putri tersebut, kau bisa melihat indahnya taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga - bunga yang berwarna - warni. Agak kekanan sedikit, kau melihat banyak _Gazebo _diantara pohon - pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Sugoi..." Aku masih terkesima oleh keindahan taman sekolah ini. Aku juga melihat banyak siswa ( lebih tepatnya siswi) yang berseragam sama denganku... kali ini, aku tak harus berurusan dengan anak laki - laki karena memang tidak ada anak laki - laki di sekolah elit ini. Kalau ada anak laki - laki disekolah ini, aku pasti langsung pergi dari sekolah ini (?)

"Hai..."

Aku menoleh kearah pemilik suara tersebut, dan mendapati perempuan cantik yang sedang menyapaku.

"Ha...hai juga.." kataku sembari memamerkan senyum manisku.

Perempuan itu lebih tinggi dariku, memiliki rambut Honey Blonde yang diikat satu, mata-nya yang indah itu... Eh? tunggu... aku bukan lesbi..!

"Kau anak baru ya?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ah.. i..iya. namaku Kagamine Rin... salam kenal" lalu aku membungkukan diriku.

"Oh...halo, namaku Kagahime Lenka. Salam kenal juga "

A...anak ini... sopan sekali..! cara bicaranya, senyumnya yang ramah itu..., ah... aku ingin menjadi sepertinya..!

"Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Lenka.

"Uhm...3-1 kalau tak salah..."Aku mengingat - ingat kembali..

"Wah... sama dengan ku... kita satu kelas... mari kita bekerja sama ya"

Ia tersenyum manis padaku... sangat manis...

"Uhm... aku duluan ya " ucapnya kemudian

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku padanya, sungguh anak yang manis, baik ,ramah dan... cantik.  
>...<p>

Eh?.. ini bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi dirinya..! aku tidak boleh telat..! tapi, karena dia sekelas denganku...berarti aku memiliki saingan _'peran'_ tersebut dong... yah, mau bagaimana lagi?. Pasti ia yang mendapat _peran_ itu duluan... hah...

...

Aku sudah sampai didepan kelas 3-1, dan ternyata, sudah banyak murid yang berada dikelas. dan saat aku menapakan kakiku kedalam kelas tersebut, bel sekolah berdering...  
>Segera aku masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dan duduk ditempat yang kosong. Aku melihat Lenka dikelilingi banyak orang... Lenka kayaknya orang terkenal disekolah ini aku agak iri dengannya, tapi mau diapakan lagi, dia anak yang baik, manis... huh...<p>

" Aku harus belajar dengannya.!"Kataku antusias."Tapi aku tak mau dia mengetahui aku mengikutinya.."

" Mengikuti siapa?"  
>Eh? aku mendongakan kepalaku. Glek... i..itu Lenka..!<p>

"Ah..! itu, aku ingin...ingin..."

Aku kehabisan kata - kata. Lalu mataku tertuju ke belakang taman sekolah yang kulihat melalui jendela kelas.

"Aku ingin..Mengikutinya ke... ke taman..! ah iya aku ingin ketaman belakang.!" Lalu aku berdiri dan kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan Lenka berdiri didepan mejaku.

...

Drap..Drap...Drap.

_'Bodoh..! aku bodoh..! seharusnya aku menjawab pertanyaan Lenka dulu...! aku malah mengeraskan suaraku kemudian menghindarinya. Mana banyak orang dikelas tadi..! ARRGhh! ada apa_ denganku..!'

Aku berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. dan dari luar, kulihat pelajaran sudah dimulai.

_'Bagus Rin. Pertama kali sekolah kau sudah membolos pelajaran .Great..!'_Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri

Srek...srek

Lalu aku mendengar suara semak - semak . dan kemudian melihat semak - semak itu bergoyang. Mulai merasa ngeri. Tapi tetap aku melihat kearah semak - semak itu, bahkan menghampirinya. Untuk berjaga - jaga, aku mengambil tongkat panjang yang agak tajam dibawah ku. Kemudian aku melihat lebih dekat untuk memeriksannya.

"Lho... ini.."

...

...

"Bapak akan mulai absen sekarang...Akita Neru."

"Hadir "

"Akikoroid - chan"

"Hadir

Dan seterusnya. Pak guru tersebut akhirnya menyebut nama Kagamine Rin.

"Kagamine Rin"

Kelas hening tanpa ada jawaban.

"Kagamine Rin?"

...krik..krik... ...

"Hadir..!"

Semua pandang mata kini beralih kepada ku. Aku sedang berdiri didepan pintu, memakai baju seragam yang sekarang luar biasa kotor, rambutku yang kusut,lututku yang terluka. pokonya tampang seperti aku habis berkelahi.

"Um...Kagamine~san. Bisa kah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"oh.. hehe.. aku menaruh anak burung yang terjatuh kembali kesarangnya yang berada diatas pohon" Jawabku senyum polos tanpa merasa bersalah karena aku telat masuk kelas.

Pak guru itu melihatku dengan tampang ... Cepat-Ganti-Bajumu-itu-segera.

"um... Kagahime~san"

"Iya pak?"

"Bisakah kau bawa Kagamine~san ke ruang UKS?"

"Baik Pak"

Segera Lenka menghampiriku. Dan kemudian membawaku keruang UKS.

Tanpa bertanya mengapa aku harus ke UKS, aku mengikuti Lenka.  
>Lenka Terlihat anggun. wajahnya nampak orang juga agak ia pintar, lengkap sudah..! aku mengaguminya.!<p>

"Kita sudah sampai.. ^^" Katanya tiba - tiba.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku memasuki ruang UKS. didalam ada 4 tempat tidur, ada lemari untuk obat, dan lemari yang sangat besar dibelakang.

"Duduklah disana, biar aku yang mengobatimu." Lenka menghampiri Lemari yang berisi obat - obatan.

Aku hanya menurutinya duduk disalah satu kasur. Lalu ia menghampiriku, dan mengobati lukaku dengan sangat hati - hati. Coba saja ia laki - laki, pasti ia orangnya Gentle,Ramah, Baik hati...Tampan... Uh..! mikir apa aku..!.

"Selesai. kau bisa mengambil baju ganti yang pas ukuranmu. semua baju ganti ada didalam lemari besar di belakang itu. kalu sudah selesai ganti, panggil aku. aku akan tunggu diluar" Kata Lenka sembari tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul miliku, dan kemudian melakukan apa yang ia suruh.

Klek... Lenka menutup pintunya.

...

Kemudian Lenka menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu UKS itu.

"Huhuhu... menaruh anak burung yang terjatuh kembali kesarangnya yang berada diatas pohon? hmmnn...menarik"

.

.

"Anak - anak..! Besok sekolah kita mengadakan sistem asrama untuk meningkatkan kedisiplinan kalian. tolong isi folmulir berikut, Dan terserah kalian ingin sekamar dengan siapa. Asalkan orang itu juga mau sekamar denganmu." Kata Ibu guru Aria.

"Baik"

Kami semua kemudian sibuk mencari pasangan. Aku dapat melihat Lenka mendapat banyak aku? yang kukenal hanya Lenka seorang diri..! huaa... aku harus sekamar dengan siapa nih? semoga aku mendapat kamar kosong saja.

Aku melirik kearah Lenka, dan aku juga mendapati Lenka sedang meliriku... Deg... kaget..! a...aku bukan lesbi...! bukan bukan BUKAN..!

"Maaf... teman - teman"

"Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk sekamar dengan orang ini" Kata Lenka sembari memeluku..

Tunggu WAT..!? kenapa mukaku memerah..? dia permpuan Rin, PEREMPUAN..! AKU BUKANLAH LESBI...! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU.

"Apakah kau mau, Kagamine~San?"

Eh? o iya aku lupa memberinya jawaban

"Ya..yasudah. mau bagaimana lagi" Kataku tersenyum simpul.

"Mari kita isi folmulir ini dan mentanda tangani-nya. ok Kagamine san?" Tanyanya kemudian

"Ah... Baik..!"  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Dan inilah akhir kebebasan diriku. Dan selamat datang<em>

_, Hari sial.._

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau kurang panjang, TYPO, OOC bahkan jika fict- ku ini membosankan menurutmu.<br>Terima kasih telah membaca Fict - ku ini.

Mind to Review Guys?

Chapter 1 End.


End file.
